<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Dance For Me by Scorpius_Kamelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420600">The Last Dance For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot'>Scorpius_Kamelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the waves of the sea<br/>She saves the last dance for me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Dance For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Narrative Poem, poetry written with the purpose of telling a story<br/>Inspired by my morning trip to a very rough ocean cove<br/>For all my fascination with etymology and archaic English I had to reread this twice to try and capture it properly<br/>However I do find Urianger far easier to express through poetry than written prose</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unto silence I crept<br/>
Weary weight on mine heart<br/>
Gaze cast to a shelf<br/>
Where memories lie<br/>
Faded and broken with time<br/>
Friends, comrades, mine love worlds apart</p><p>I woke suddenly<br/>
With shore before me<br/>
Sand not beneath mine feet but<br/>
Rocks, stretched in miles of direction<br/>
The sea crashes onto great rocks<br/>
Ancient and wiser than men<br/>
Timeless</p><p>Its expanse I do wander<br/>
Wondering<br/>
What brought me<br/>
Pulled from the sea of dreams unto<br/>
This reality</p><p>A laugh<br/>
Clear<br/>
Joyous<br/>
The waves crash, spray lifted into the air<br/>
It clears and it is her<br/>
Her figure standing there</p><p>"Moenbryda!" her name leaves mine lips<br/>
A prepubsecent squeak<br/>
I touch mine breast, hands made<br/>
Lithe, Innocent, without time<br/>
I lift eyes and she is but the same<br/>
In delicate fabrics, younger of age<br/>
She reaches out towards me and begs of me,<br/>
"Come Urianger. Onto the stage."</p><p>Words falter mine lips and fingers grasp<br/>
Pulling feet across sand we<br/>
Glide, effortless<br/>
In this space between worlds we are at her will<br/>
There is no sadness, no reality to dull her shine<br/>
Hand unto mine we are<br/>
Embraced<br/>
Waves brushing ankles, sand under toes<br/>
Brows press, waves crash; cold<br/>
Lips meeting, brushing, salt peppers the kiss<br/>
She pulls me along, I follow her mist</p><p>We twirl in the waves, splashing, holding tight<br/>
Swept away by sea's caress on our feet<br/>
Goeth pain<br/>
Dragging away sand and<br/>
Worry<br/>
This is our last chance<br/>
She holds me close and we dance and we dance</p><p>A wave cometh against me<br/>
Takes us apart and there she be<br/>
With a smile, waist below the sea<br/>
Doth I see now? With clearance in mine eyes?<br/>
I do, I nod, and witness once more that smile<br/>
Radiant, beautiful, the softness of skin<br/>
The waves rush forth once more<br/>
And pull her back in</p><p>When they come for the shore<br/>
I am shoved back once more<br/>
Unto darkness, silence,<br/>
Crossed by moonbeams<br/>
Unto that shelf of memories<br/>
Once heavy with sorrow now<br/>
Exorcised, cleansed<br/>
Time comes for all<br/>
All return unto the endless depth</p><p>When sun doeth rise I<br/>
Fulfill that role which be mine<br/>
Alight with promises new, hopes alight<br/>
Mind of peace and heart at ease<br/>
That when mine time doth come<br/>
The last dance she saves for me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>